Do You Like a Bad Man?
by Zamtik y Girzzeta
Summary: Una empresa de bienes raíces, la rutina de un jefe muy inusual y una nueva empleada ¿Qué hay de malo aquí? Pues, que nada es lo que parece... UA - Another Note y Death Note -


_**- Notas de Autora:**_ Bueno, aclararé varias cosas, la primera: Este será mi segundo long fic, estoy muy alegre de trabajar en él, y tengo muchos nervios jajaja, es que es mi bebé consentido, en verdad tuve muchísimas dudas al subirlo, pero al fin me decidí ^^ segunda: No esperen cosas comunes, como he mencionado, amo a este fanfic como mi vida, y es porque, hasta cierto punto, representa muchísimo de ella. Muy bien, aquí vamos: Historia ambientada en un Universo Alterno, cuyos protagonistas serán los personajes del manga/animé: "Death Note", habrán cambios: Emocionales, de escenario, y hasta de personajes. No diré nada más, les arruinaría la sorpresa, pero por ser un Universo Alterno, por favor no me digan qué si me salto eventos que sucedieron o no, porque ese es el chiste de un AU o UA, como prefieran ;) Y, por cosas del destino, algunas cosas sí tendrán similitud, pero serán muy pocas. Gracias a todos ustedes por leerme y, si desean algo más, clic en el pequeño sitio debajo del texto en donde expresa: "Review", así veré en qué debo mejorar :)

-** Informaciones:** Letras Cursivas: Recuerdos. Comillas (""): Palabras escuchadas, Pensamientos. Diferentes Tipos de Guiones: Uno por cada personaje, lean con atención y lo descubrirán, aún así, seré muy específica, lo prometo. Sonidos y acciones: Por lo general, estarán descritas. Negrita y Cursiva: Palabras en español u otros idiomas ajenos al inglés. Importante: No hay Yaoi ni Yuri ni Hentai (hasta ahora) Pero aún así, entraste bajo tu propio riesgo. Narración en este capítulo: Primera persona - El psicópata más inteligente y sangriento del universo Death Note :)

**-Sugerencia Musical: **Por favor, sólo esta canción "RV- Faith No More"

**-.-**

"_¡Bienvenida a casa, Phanny Winkz, espero te guste el fic que tanto esfuerzo me ha costado XD Suerte con tus proyectos ;)!"_

_-Zamtik-_

_-.-_

Do You Like a Bad Man?

Prólogo

¿Qué mierda? Pregunté exaltado, los sentimientos chocaron entre sí, generando un malestar físico claramente desestabilizador. Mi peso se descargó casi completamente en la silla frente a mí, no podía mantenerme en pie, no con aquella noticia tan repentina. ¿Qué se supone haría después? ¿Debía reírme e ignorar todo lo acontecido? ¿Ser justo y racional, cosa que he olvidado con el paso de los días, realzar mi posición y tomar cartas en el asunto? ¿Llorar como un maldito cobarde? No tenía ni idea. Y, en medio de mi situación angustiosa, de mis mareos inexplicables, de las seis personas que me rodeaban en esta habitación estrecha, cada una esperando una respuesta diferente, de su mirada, de aquella dolida y avergonzada mirada que no abandonaba mi rostro ni un segundo, sólo pude despegar los labios para contestar con lo que, milagrosamente, creí conveniente:

- ¿Trajeron mi mermelada de fresa?

_Unos (bastantes) años antes_

Otra desagradable mañana en Los Ángeles. Con el insoportable pitido agudo (es agudo, debe ser mi oído sensible, pero ¡es agudo!) saliendo desde mi reloj digital en la mesa color caoba, entiéndase como despertador. No me hace falta, desde tres horas antes de las seis y cincuenta por la mañana, ya estaba sentado desayunando comida rápida, a la vez que entrecerraba los ojos, debido a esa luz blanquecina proyectada por el monitor de mi computadora portátil, bien asentada en mis piernas, con millones de documentos vitales para mantener un buen perfil de mi empresa.

Mi empresa, está mal esa frase, no es mía, lamentablemente, sin importar cuánto trabaje para ella, el tiempo de sueño perdido (aunque eso no es algo relevante para mi persona), ni los recursos invertidos directamente de mi mugriento y (generalmente) repleto de tarjetas de bancos diferentes y de colores metálicos, bolsillo. Nada de eso, para que yo maneje sus casi treinta réplicas a nivel mundial, una persona muy odiada pero (nunca lo aceptaré totalmente) respetada por mí debe morir, mi hermano.

Oh, mi hermano, el muy imbécil que maneja la mayoría de las acciones, la paga de los diferentes seres humanos que trabajan día a día en cada una de las sucursales, tanto la parte que le corresponde como la restante (la que me pertenece, por si no entienden) y mi dinero, el suyo lo manejan diferentes personas, para mayor seguridad, ya saben. Pero esa parte es la más aburrida de mi rutina, así que no gastaré más tiempo en explicar algo tan efímero como eso. Lo importante acá es la verdadera razón de ser de las empresas "W&L Corporation" (jamás me gustó el nombre, pero es heredada): Mientras el contrato de la minoría, como por ejemplo secretarias, personal de limpieza, especifica "empresa de bienes raíces", los gerentes y directivo de las mismas tienen otras funciones...

Un timbre estruendoso me saca de mis divagaciones mañaneras, guardo mi trabajo rápidamente y cierro la laptop, mientras arrastro los pies hasta la entrada de mi apartamento, ni siquiera necesito observar a través de las múltiples rendijas en mi puerta principal para saber quién es el único degenerado que me fastidiaría la paciencia a estas horas de la mañana. Sin tardarme más de lo necesario, abro la puerta, mientras la persona afuera se queda con un brazo en alto:

- Tardaste más de lo habitual

.- Tú también, pero si eso te molesta, puedes irte, sólo debo volver la puerta a su posición original...

- No tienes tanta suerte Beyond

.- ¡Wow! ¿Dónde quedó mi seudónimo, señor "para mayor protección, a causa de nuestra peligrosa labor"?.- Culmino imitando su tono de voz, habilidad que se me da bastante bien desde que éramos niños.-

- En estos momentos no lo veo necesario, a menos que tengas visitas, cosa improbable ya que detestas relacionarte con cualquier tipo de persona- Culminó su airosa y estúpida explicación, mientras ese fantasma de sonrisa no desaparece de su cara, sabe que odio sus burlas, pero no tengo tiempo ni ganas de discutir, así que me limito a darle espacio entre mi cuerpo y la entrada, con su mirada misteriosa me agradece y entra, murmurando cosas que ni me molesto en descifrar. Tiro la puerta, regresando sobre mis pasos, para que, al pasar cerca de la cocina, ya lo vea hurgando en mi nevera, la confianza es una completa mierda...

- ¿No tienes tartas de fresa?

.- No es tu restaurante personal, saca tu cabeza de allí, vas a descomponer los alimentos

- ¿Por qué tan amable? No es propio de ti ser tan sutil con mi persona

.- Por que aún tengo sueño, Lawliet

Olvidé explicar algo. Muchas cosas. La principal es que, L Lawliet (su nombre completo es así, textualmente), es mi hermano, y el ente que me está jodiendo (y me jode) la paciencia todos los días a las seis cincuenta de la mañana. Mensualmente cambio de residencia, con la finalidad de no exponer mi vida y, a la vez, alejarme de su espantosa presencia invadiendo mis hogares mensuales, pero como es de esperarse de un bastardo como él, siempre termina encontrando mi ubicación y haciendo su rutina diaria, que incluye el robar mi despensa, molestarme un rato y, por supuesto, asegurarse de que lleve el trabajo actualizado, aunque nunca ha sido necesario, pero es como una cucaracha: Siempre está entrometida en cualquier sitio, y por más que lo intentes, nunca acabarás con ella. Triste. Muy triste.

- Pensé que estabas con alguna sustancia mortífera circulando libremente por tu organismo

.- Y yo pensé que mudarme a las afueras de los Ángeles evitaría tu constante acoso Lawli ¿Ves la injusticia de la vida?

Desde que tengo memoria, siempre nos hemos tratado de esta forma, intentando matarnos con venenos verbales frente a todos, pero el trasfondo es que ambos trabajamos juntos, y conocemos perfectamente al otro, a pesar de ser tan diferentes en personalidad, porque físicamente no variamos mucho, algunas mañas son iguales, qué puedo decir, el que sea mi gemelo, mayor por cinco segundos, no ayuda en nada a diferenciarnos. Y aquí probamos mi punto: Está sentado, con las piernas pegadas al pecho, quedando en cuclillas, mientras que una cuchara plateada de mi despensa (no vi el momento en que la agarró, que miedo) se sumerge en las profundidades de un envase con mermelada de fresa, recién comprado y por obviedad, de mi nevera.

Ambos sufrimos adicciones marcadas a la glucosa, pero preferimos disfrazarlas con "es necesario, me hace pensar con más claridad", todo un descaro. Y recaemos en nuestras similitudes, imito su acción, descansando mi cuerpo en una silla cercana a él, imitando su postura, mientras ingiero mermelada semi congelada del mismo sabor. No por nada es mi nevera, está repleta de envases similares y es que, a diferencia del almuerzo y, en contadas ocasiones, desayuno, lo único que le doy a mi organismo es mermelada de fresa.

Por eso estoy tan delgado, aunque no necesito una buena contextura física para hacer lo que necesite, ni para defenderme. Suerte que existen muchos tipos de defensas personales. El silencio y la luz solar invaden lentamente el lugar, ninguno se molesta en interrumpirlo, hablar sin recaer en diversos insultos nunca fue nuestro fuerte, ni parece que cambiará pronto, entonces es mejor así. Termino mi envase, lo lanzo con desgano a la papelera, y poco después él hace lo mismo.

Sin hablar, saca algunos papeles cuidadosamente doblados del bolsillo trasero de su descolorido pantalón azul, me los entrega y los reviso rápidamente. Ya me lo esperaba. Sujeta otro envase de mermelada entre sus blancos y largos dedos, mientras con la mano libre rasca un poco esa melena desaliñada y oscura que tiene por cabello, dudando entre decirme algo o irse, siempre termina haciendo alguna de las dos cosas. Pero esta vez decidí hablarle, aunque no era con relación a los archivos que tengo entre mis manos:

.- ¿Cuándo será el día que me dejes de seguir, eh Lawli?

Camina en dirección a la salida, evidentemente molesto por mi pregunta, creo que ni él mismo es capaz de responderla, yo menos. Pero, en el marco de la entrada a mi apartamento, se detiene, dirige sus ojos negros y con ojeras hacia mí, mientras mueve sus labios casi con dificultad:

- Cuando dejes de ser tan bueno en lo que haces

Me permití sonreír con burla, ambos competíamos diariamente, en cada cosa que hacemos, desde respirar hasta trabajar, pero, aún no me explico cómo, también aprendimos a aprovechar y beneficiarnos de las habilidades en nuestra contraparte. Sin querer hacerlo en realidad, le respondí:

.- Entonces tendré que resignarme a que seas mi sombra

Imita mi sonrisa por breves momentos, y cierra la puerta frente a mí. Con pesadez me levanto de mi asiento y enciendo la laptop, escuchando inmediatamente el sonido de mi bandeja de correos a punto de colapsar. Tengo bastante trabajo hoy, como todos los días... ¡Oh! ¡Perdonen! Olvidé decirlo, tantas cosas en mi mente me dejan más olvidadizo de lo normal, la empresa de inmuebles es en realidad una empresa de detectives a nivel mundial, la mejor en nuestros tiempos actuales, y desde generaciones atrás venimos cumpliendo con la labor de encerrar a miles de degenerados en cualquier parte del planeta, por un mundo con más justicia y menos criminales, estoy al mando de la empresa junto con Lawliet, y mi nombre es Beyond Birthday ¿Sorprendidos? Niehehe

_Continuará..._


End file.
